Rebel
by sodapopluver
Summary: Heather is a rebel and starts hanging out the gang. Pony has always liked her but has never been brave enough to tell her. She is the toughest girl and school will she ever break? COMPLETE!
1. Heather

Hey everyone yeah im starting another one but its spring break so I can update all three. I hope you guys like this one! Please read and review.

Chapter1: Heather

Ponyboys POV

"Ponyboy, time to get up your gonna be late for school." I heard Soda say as he began lightly shaking me to get me up. It usually doesnt take alot to wake me up. "Just give me five minutes." I asked in a sleepy way. I hadn't gotten lot of sleep the night before because I kept having nightmares.

"No, breakfast is ready and its gonna get cold." He said getting irritated. I realized that he had to get ready for work and didn't need me dragging this out so I decided to just give up and get up.

"Fine, fine im up." I said getting up slowly. As soon as I left the room I smelled eggs. We always had eggs for breakfast. As soon as I sat down at the table I saw Johnny and Two-Bit walk in. Two-Bit always took me and Johnny to school since he was still a junior. I went in my room to get ready while Johnny and Two-Bit at breakfast like they always did at out house. Two-Bits mom was to busy working to make breakfast and Johnnys parents only cooked for theirselves if they did cook at all. "Bye Pony." Soda yelled from the door. Him Steve and Darry were leaving for work. "Bye" I yelled back.

After I got ready we left for school. When we got there the three of us said our goodbyes and I headed to my first class. "Hey Pony over here." Heather yelled. We had always been friends at school but not really outside of school. I have kindof...Well I really like her but I can't let her know that she would probably beat me up or something. Even for a greaser she had an edge. She was the toughest girl in school. But I think she is also the prettiest. I smiled and walked over and sat next to her.

"Did you do the homework?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I dont get the math?" she said It was kindof hard but she was going to get in alot of trouble for not having it.

"Well if you want you can come by after school and I can show you how to do it." I offered. She smiled and nodded.

"Have your homework out on your desks." Miss. Carson instructed. "Do you have yours Miss Parker?" She asked Heather. Heather shook her head. "And why not?" She asked.

"Cause I don't." Heather said in a snotty voice. Man she was a rebel no one talked to Miss. Carson like that and remember the kids I go to school with. "Well than you get a detention." She said back getting angry. "And if im not here?" Heather said and walked out. Everyone was shocked.

When I walked out of school at the end of the day I saw Heather sitting on the wall. When she saw me she ran ovre to me. "Hey Ponyboy am I still coming over so you can help me?" She asked as I gave her a confused look. It was like she had forgotten what had happened earlier that day. "Yeah I guess. Two-Bit can drive us." I said as we started walking toward the car. It was silent almost the whole way home until Heather said something. "Is this about what happened this morning?" She asked she must have noticed I was acting kind of funny.

"What happend earlier?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nothing I just walked out in the middle of class cause the teacher was being a jerk." She said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"I was just alittle suprised thats all." I said as we were pulling up to the house. Johnny was in the car too but he didn't talk but he is afraid of girls until he gets to know them. When we got inside I introduced her to everyone. Dally walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Why,Hello" Dally said. "Why, Goodbye." She said moving away fom him. Two-Bit started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh playing hard to get huh." He said in a sly voice. "Yeah thats it." She said rolling her eyes. Wow she was a rebel nobody talks to Dal like that.

Dally mumbled somthing and sat back down. "We're going into the kitchen to do our homework." I said and motioned to Heather to fallow me.

After explaing it to her a few times she finally got it. When we were doing our homework I couldn't help but keep starring at her. She had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes that you couldn't help but get lost in. She looked sweet but tough at the same time just like her personality. "What?" She asked once she realized I was starring at her. "Do you like me or something?" She said with a smile. She was joking but I didn't know what to say. "I...uh...I-" She interupted me."Hey lets all go to the movies tonight!" She said getting exited. I smiled and nodded.


	2. The nightly double

Hey everyone! I don't own the outsiders! Hope you enjoy read and review!

Chapter 2:the nightly double!

After we finished our homework we asked everyone if they wanted to go to the movies with us. The only one who was free to go was Johnny. Steve and Soda were going out with Evie and Sandy tonight. Darry had to work. And Two-Bit and Dally were going to Bucks for a party. We left when it started to get dark knowing that it would take a little while for the movie to start.

"Hey Johnny why are you so quiet?" Heather asked Johnny who was kicking a rock down the side of the rode. When she asked that he stopped and his face got a little red.

"I don't know." He said back.

"He's always quiet" I cut in. He was always quiet especially around girls and jumpy to ever since he got jumped by a bunch of socs.

"Well that's a good answer" She said smiling. She elbowed him to let him know she was joking. He just smiled still blushing. "So is this another one of those beach movies?" She asked breaking the silence. I nodded "I think so."

When we got there the movie had already started. We quietly walked over and sat in the third row of seats trying not to disturb anyone. About half way through the movie it got really boring. I kept catching Heather looking at me but that was because I couldn't help looking at her she was so beautiful. "Hey lets go get some popcorn" she whispered. I nodded. "Be right back Johnny." I said as I stood up.

"Man that is the most boring movie I have ever seen" she said once we got in line at the concession stand. I just nodded. "Your getting to be just as quiet as Johnny is." She said with a smile. "Sorry" I said turning red. "I'll let it go this time." she joked. After the movie we took Johnny home his parents weren't home so he would be ok tonight.

"Hey lets to the park" Heather said about half way to her house. When we got to the park she jumped onto the monkey bars which made me nervous. I guess she could tell because she said "What's the matter Cutis scared im gonna fall?" She said swinging backwards with her feet still in the bars to hold her. I jumped she was now hanging upside down. She started laughing "guess so" She said. "you ready to go?" I asked her hoping she would say yes. She nodded. When we got to her house I said goodbye and started to walk away when I felt her hand on my shoulders I turned around and she rapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. When she got done she said "goodbye Ponyboy Curtis. I smiled and walked away still shocked.

Ok I hope you enjoyed please read and review. Sorry it was so short i'll try to make them longer next time.


	3. The kiss

Ok! I don't own the outsiders for those of you who thought I did! Thank you guys for reviewing. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review good and bad I'm open for suggestions! Please at least try to be nice!

Chapter3 the kiss

I had a hard time getting to sleep that night because I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. She was such a good kisser I couldn't imagine how many other guys she had kissed before me. I hope that she didn't notice that that was my first kiss. Man she was so pretty and she liked me. Maybe I should ask her out just the two of us. It felt like I had just gotten to sleep when I felt Soda shaking me. "What Soda its Saturday morning let me sleep." I begged in a sleepy voice. "Hilary is here or what ever her name is." "Heather?" I asked figuring that was what he meant to say. I looked over at the clock it was 8:00 in the morning what was she doing here this early? I got dressed before I went into the living room.

"Hey Pony you want to go for a walk?" she asked. Did she know what time it was or what day it was for that matter. I gave her a confused look and said "sure, Soda tell Darry I went for a walk with _Heather_" I said Heather slowly so he wouldn't forget her name again. She turned and walked out the door and I fallowed.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here so early?" I asked still a little confused.

"Oh, well me and my mom got into a fight and she kicked me out so I figured I could come get you and we could talk about last night" she said. What did she want to talk about last night for? Maybe it was the kiss.

"The kiss?" I asked making sure that was what she was talking about. She nodded. "I wanted to apologize I didn't even know if you liked me or not I mean I like you a lot but you seemed a little surprised and I don't want to ruin or friendship if you don't like me." she said. In the whole time I've known her I have not heard her say sorry once. "Oh" I said softly. "So you don't like me." she said a little upset. How could she not think that I like her. What do I do she wont believe me if I do tell her I like her she'll just think I'm trying to be nice she is very stubborn. I did the only thing I could think of I stopped her first and then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. This kiss was even better than last night. We kissed for along time until we heard a car horn. I had not realized that we had been walking in the middle of the road. It was Darry, Soda and Steve they must have been on there way to work or something. We were both bright red when we pulled away from each other. Still looking into her eyes I stepped out of the way to let them pass. When they got beside us I waved they were all smiling like they were proud of me or something. Me and Heather both laughed but we were still embarrassed. "So does this mean we are boyfriend girlfriend?" She asked. "I guess so." I said with a smile once they had passed us. "You want to go back to my house and get some breakfast?" I asked her and she nodded. After that we headed back to the house.

This chapter is really short sorry! I have an idea but it just wouldnt work if I put it in this chapter so the next one will be better! Please read and REVIEW!


	4. Becoming part of the gang

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Please read and review. Oh yeah I don't own The outsiders! Thank you hope you all like this chapter!

Chapter 4: Becoming part of the gang

Pony's POV

When we got back to the house I made us both eggs, toast, and bacon for breakfast. "Thank you" Heather said when I put her plate in front of her. I just smiled and asked her if she wanted juice or milk to drink. Like I thought she would she chose juice. After we ate we pretty much hung out around the house and watched TV until the everyone showed up. Around noon Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally came in. they met Heather before but they didn't really know her so I introduced them again but this time as my girlfriend. Dally came over sat next to her and again tried to put his arm around her. This time she just let it go I guess thinking it was no use. I didn't like it though.

Heathers POV

I kept seeing Ponyboy eyeing me like I was going to do something with dally so I decided to speak up "Trust me pony he makes me sick you don't have to worry bout a thing." I said with a disgusted look on my face. At that I heard Two-Bit start laughing. What's with that guy all he does is laugh. A couple hours later the rest of the gang was back from work.

"So I guess you guys hit it off last night." Steve said remembering what he saw that morning. As soon as he said that Pony's face got bright red.

"Guess so." I said knowing that Pony wouldn't say anything.

"How did you know?" Two-Bit asked.

"We saw them kissing in the middle of the street this morning." Soda said with a big smile on his face. I like Pony and all but man good looks do run in the family. It was late at night now and I had to get home even though I was fighting with my mom.

"Hey I can walk you home." Pony said. I nodded. We said goodbye to everyone and left. We were holding hands while we were walking. "Hey look at the greasers holding hands." We realized that a mustang full of socs were fallowing us. Then they got out of the car. I was starting to get a little scared. So was Pony.

"Hey why don't you guys just get back into your car." I screamed at them knowing that they weren't going to listen. They came up and started beating up Pony. When I tried to stop it they held me back. Then I saw him go down but they didn't stop hitting him. Then I saw Soda and Steve in Darry's truck I guess he was taking Steve home or something. They ran out and the socs went running back to the car and sped off. Soda came running to Pony and Steve came to see if I was ok. After he did we both went running to Pony he was beat up pretty bad. He was unconscious but he was still breathing.

When we got back to the Curtis house they put Pony on the couch and gave him some ice.

"Hey kiddo I'll drive you home and you can come back first thing in the morning." Two-Bit said in a calm voice. Yeah he hadn't been my boyfriend for 24 hours but I had known him forever. I nodded. "Hey if you find out anything to night call me ok." I told him when we got to my house. "Will do" he said and I walked inside after I waved.

Ok that was chapter 4 hope you guys liked it. Please read and REVIEW! Thank you guys!


	5. Ponyboy!

Ok thank you for your reviews! I don't own the outsiders! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

I couldn't sleep that night. After a little while I heard a rock hitting my window. It was 2:30 in the morning! I opened my curtains and saw Two-Bit standing there. Oh no something might be wrong with Pony. I opened the window and since it was a one story house I could talk to him face to face.

"What is it Two-Bit is Pony ok?" I asked getting worried.

"He's fine he just really wanted to see you so I told him I would get you." he said with a smile. What was Pony thinking? Did he know what time it was? Did he once think how scared I was going to be getting woke up at 2:30 am not that I was a sleep but he didn't know that! If he wasn't already I would have hurt him!

"Fine I'll have to sneak out then. Hold on I'll get dressed." I said. "Well can I watch?" he asked part joking part serious. " You creep." I said closing my windows and curtains. He just stood there laughing. When I was done I climbed out the window quietly and we walked to Two-Bits car. "So how is he?" I said while we were on our way to the Curtis house. "He's doing better since he conscious now but he's pretty beat up." he said in a sympathetic voice. "oh." was all I could say. Then we pulled up to the house. "When we got inside I said hi to everyone then went strait into Pony's room where he was reading a book. "Ponyboy Curtis you better be dieing or I'm gonna kick your ass!" I said joking trying to get his attention. He jumped a little then smiled. "Hey Heather I'm really sorry I just really wanted to see you and to know how you were." He said. "Its ok. And I'm fine." I said sitting next to him on the bed and giving him a kiss. Man he looked terrible. I wanted to cry when I saw him but I'm not he crying type. "How are you?" I asked quietly knowing that her was going to lie and say he was fine. "I'm fine." told you so. The next thing I knew it was morning and Soda was shaking me. I guess he had to sleep on the couch last night. "What Soda?" I asked. "Its 11:00 and didn't you sneak out?" He asked "Oh man" I yelled jumping up to see that Pony was still asleep. I gave him a kiss on the forehead told every one good bye and ran out the door. "You want some breakfast?" Soda yelled behind me. I just ignored him and kept running.

When I got home I snuck in the window and changed into my pajamas and went into the kitchen trying to look like I just woke up which was pretty easy since I did just get up.

"Wow you slept late!" my little sister Macy said.

"Yep, now leave me alone." I said pushing her away. She was so annoying.

"Mom Heather pushed me!" She yelled to our mom.

"Heather don't push your sister!" She yelled from the other room. I gave my sister the I'm going to beat you up look and she ran out of the room

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Ok that's all for now! Please read and review!


	6. Busted

Hey everyone! Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you all like this chapter it might be kind of short I'm not sure yet! Please read and review!

I don't own the outsiders!

"Heather, can you make your sister some lunch?" My mom yelled from the other room. She's eight years old she can make her own lunch but I didn't want to get in trouble or I wouldn't be able to see Pony so I agreed.

"Macy, come here." when I yelled that she instantly came running. Right behind her came my mom.

"Heather you have to baby sit cause me and your father are going out for the day and wont be back until later." it was no use fighting it so I just nodded "Kay." " no boys and you'll actually have to watch her not just send her to her room like last time." She said. I just nodded. They left a couple minutes later.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked Macy. At that moment the phone rang. "I'll get that while you think." I said walking to the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Heather its Pony."

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm doing better, you want to come over?" he asked

"I cant I have to baby sit my sister but you can come over if you want."

"Kay see you in a while." he said . I was glad he felt better.

"ok I'm gonna go get ready you keep thinking." I said running out of the room. By the time I was ready I heard a knock on the door. "I got it." I yelled running to the door.

"Hey Pony!" I said giving him a big hug. He looked a lot better than yesterday but he was still bruised up. I held his hand and he fallowed me into the kitchen.

"I got to make her lunch." I said pointing to Macy.

"Hi I'm Macy I'm 8 ." she said holding out her hand for Ponyboy to shake.

"I'm Ponyboy im 14." He said shaking it.

"Now what do you want for lunch?" I asked her.

"PB&J." She said with a smile. "You want anything Pony?" He shook his head.

"Your not suppose to have boys over." Macy said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well we wont tell now will we." I said.

"What do I get if I promise not to tell?" She asked. That little brat was blackmailing me!

"What do you want?" I said putting her PB&J in front of her.

"I want to hang out with you guys." She said. I looked over at Pony who nodded letting me know he was ok with it.

"Fine but if you tell I'll kick your-"

Pony cut me off "She wont tell right?" He said looking at Macy. She nodded. When she was done we all went into the living room and she sat between us on the couch. She had a major crush on Pony and she let him know "Your cute." she said he blushed and smiled.

"Are you guys boyfriend & girlfriend?" She asked looking at him.

"You could say that." He said smiling at me. At that moment my mom and dad walked in the door.

"Girls I forgot my purse-" My mom stopped when she saw Pony.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OK that's all for now hope you liked it please read and review!


	7. INVITED!

Hey everyone thank you all for reviewing you guys rock! I do not own the outsiders! Please read and review!

Chapter 7:

"Uh oh." Macy said. "Macy go to your room I have to talk to your sister." my mom said pointing for her to leave. I could tell by the look on my moms face that she was angry.

"And who is this?" She asked looking at Ponyboy.

"This is Ponyboy Curtis he's my…boyfriend." I said boyfriend quieter than I did the rest of the sentence.

"I told you no boys!" she said in an angry voice

"Mom I know but her got hurt and I really had to see him today but you made me watch Macy trust me nothing happened if that's what your thinking, ask Macy she was with us the whole time." I said pleading.

"I know nothing happened we weren't gone long enough but I am very disappointed in you for not obeying me." She said in a voice that made me know I would be grounded forever.

"I should go." Pony said.

"I'll walk you out." I said looking at my mom to make sure it was ok. She nodded.

"I'm sorry about this Pony." I said when we got to the door.

"Its ok, I'll see you when I can." he said giving me a hug. Then he left.

When I got back in to the living room my mom was sitting waiting for me but my dad was there too now.

"So he's your boyfriend?" my mom asked when she saw me. I nodded.

"Fine well invite him over for dinner tonight I want to get to know him." she said. Wow I was happy she was going to give him a chance and that I would be able to see him.

"Can I go?" I asked pointing to the door. I would have called him but I knew he wouldn't be home yet. She nodded and a ran out the door. By the time I got to his house he was already home. I knocked on the door and Soda answered.

"Hey kiddo." he said with a big smile on his face and opening the door all the way to let me know to come in. Pony's face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey Pony my mom wants me to invite you over for dinner so she 'can get to know you'" I said.

"sounds good." he said looking at Darry to see if it was ok. He nodded.

"Can I come?" Two-Bit asked with a smile so I knew he was joking. I just smiled.

"Will your little sister be there?" he asked looking worried but joking. I nodded. "Sadly yes." I said. I was not looking forward to dinner. My mom would nag him to death and my dad would get over protective of me and my little sister would just be plain annoying.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

OK! Thank you all for reading now PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you all liked it! The next chapter will be better!


	8. The Dinner

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I hope you all like this chapter! Please read and review!

"Well we should get going." I said after a couple hours of being forced to watch Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit.

"Ok." Pony said getting up from sitting on the floor. We said bye to everyone and then began walking to my house since it wasn't that far away.

"it will be fine." I said after I noticed how nervous he was. He just nodded.

"okay." he said with a small smile on his face I could tell he was still nervous. When we got there I motioned him to fallow me into the kitchen where my mom was still making dinner.

"Mom you remember Ponyboy." I said when we got in.

"Hello Ponyboy." she said getting the food out of the oven. He just smiled and nodded politely.

"You two can go sit at the table dinner will be ready in about three minutes." My mom said. I nodded and we walked in to the dining room Pony sat next to me. He was sweating.

"Calm down." I said as his face turned red I guess he didn't think anyone could notice how nervous he was.

"Heather go tell your sister that dinner is ready." my mom said putting the dinner on the table.

"MACY DINNERS READY!" I screamed from the table. My mom gave me a dirty look but then my sister came walking in the room. She sat across from Pony and smiled. My parents sat on each end of the table.

"So Ponyboy do you play any sports?" My dad asked after about five minutes of silence.

"I do track." Pony said.

"I did track when I was in high school too. What do your parents do for a living?" my dad asked. Pony kind of dropped his head and my heart sank.

"My Parents died not to long ago in a car wreck." he said.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. Who do you live with.?" my dad asked.

" I live with my brother Darry he's 20 and roofs houses to support us I also live with my other brother Sodapop he's 16 and works at the dx down the street." Pony answered.

"He works and goes to school?" My dad asked. He should leave Pony alone.

"He's a drop out he dropped out when my parents died so he could help Darry with the bills." He answered quietly he didn't like people knowing Soda dropped out.

"Well that's not to responsible if he couldn't pay the bills you two should have been put in a boys home." my dad said. That was it he had no right to talk to pony like that.

"That's enough! Pony lets go." I said standing up.

"Thank you for dinner." He said standing up and fallowing me out the door. We walked in silence for a little.

"I am so sorry Pony I didn't know it was going to be like that my dads a jerk." I said breaking the silence and throwing my arms around him. He hugged me tightly and then said "Its ok its not your fault."

"Hey Greasers." a voice said from behind us we both jumped and turned around. "Not again." I mumbled.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Thank you for reading I hope you liked it PLEASE review!


	9. trouble

Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review!

I saw that it was the same group of socs that jumped us before. They had hurt Pony real bad and I didn't want it to happen again. Then I saw Soda and Steve with Sandy and Evie. When the socs saw them they began to run back to the car. The three guys had the socs down in a second. After a little while they let the socs go and they got back in the car and left. The guys weren't beat up at all.

"Heather, this is Sandy my girlfriend and Evie Steve's girlfriend, girls this is Heather Pony's girlfriend." Soda introduced. I smiled and nodded. They did the same.

"So how did dinner go?" Soda asked.

"Not to good what are you guys up to?" Pony replied.

"We were walking the girls home we just got back from the Dingo, now what happened at dinner?" Steve asked as we all began walking toward Evie's house.

"My dad was being a jerk and we left in the middle of dinner." I said. We stood at the curb as Steve walked Evie to the door. We all tried to look away because we knew what they would be doing. After that we walked Sandy home and the same thing happened. Now it was just the four of us.

"Man I don't want to go home." I said looking at Pony.

"You can stay with us tonight." He said looking at Soda. Soda nodded and then it started to ran really hard. We all ran to the Curtis house including Steve. When we got inside everyone was there , Two-Bit, Darry, Dally and Johnny. We were all soaking wet and shivering. Pony's hair was messed up but it looked really cute.

"How was Dinner?" Two-Bit asked. I just gave him a dirty look.

"That bad huh?" He asked. Me and Pony both nodded.

"She's staying here tonight." Pony told Darry. He just nodded and continued reading the paper. Soda and Pony walked into their room to change.

"Hey Heather come here." Pony called from his room as Soda walked out. I walked in getting weird looks from the guys. Pony handed me one of his shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms for me to change in to. He left and shut the door behind him. The shirt was a little big but the pants were adjustable. When I walked out everyone was playing poker except Johnny and Ponyboy who were talking about something I dint understand. I walked over and sat next to Pony who smiled and continued his conversation with Johnny. After a couple hours the gang left even though it was storming.

I couldn't get to sleep that night because of the thunder. I sat there a little while in the dark and then heard some one come out of there room. It was Pony.

"Hi" I said as he jumped.

"Oh hi Heather I didn't know you were awake. Cant sleep either?" he asked. I nodded after he turned on a light. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"I'm so sorry about my dad." I said once again.

"Its fine." He said and we both drifted to sleep.

In the morning I felt someone shaking me when I opened my eyes I saw that it was Pony.

"Sorry to wake you but breakfast is ready." he said with a smile. I smiled back and got up. After breakfast I realized how late it was and decided to go home.

When I got inside I saw my dad who stood up as soon as he saw me he was ready to yell.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Sorry this chapter kind of sucked I just didn't know what to put in this one the next one will be better promise! Please read and review.


	10. missing

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review!

"Where have you been? You leave in the middle of dinner and don't come home all night?" my dad said. I could hear the anger building up in his voice.

"I'm sorry dad but you were really hurting Pony's feelings and I didn't want to see you." All I could say was the truth there was no sense in trying to make it sound better than it was he was as mad as he could get and that wasn't going to change no matter what I said.

"Oh you didn't want to see me I guess that makes it ok to not come home last night." he said in a sarcastic voice. I just stood there not knowing what to say.

"I don't want you seeing Pony boy or any other boys you have been hanging out with ever again and you don't want to know what will happen if you disobey me." my dad said in a stern voice. He couldn't keep me from seeing them that wasn't fair.

"But dad I go to school with him." as soon as I said that I knew I should of kept my mouth shut.

"I'll call your school and then have your schedule moved around so you don't have any classes together." he said but there was no point in arguing. I could sneak out but if he found out I would be in a lot of trouble and I don't mean just getting yelled at my parents have been talking about sending me off to live with my grandma for years and I'm sure they would if I got caught.

I I hated my dad. I mean I knew I would be ground that was a given but never being able to see the gang again well that was just ridiculous.

When I got to school the next day I was called to the office where they gave me a new schedule. But lunch was one class they couldn't change because everyone in the same grade at lunch at the same time. I did see Pony at lunch. When he saw me his face sort of lit up.

"Hey Heather where have you been?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh I got my schedule changed." I said.

"Why?" He asked looking confused.

"My dad says I cant see you and the gang any more so he called the school." I said in a low voice. Pony's face dropped.

"We can see each other at lunch but that's it." I added trying to help it not sound that bad.

We walked over to the table the gang was sitting at and explained everything to them.

"Well you'll still sneak out to see us like when Pony was hurt right?" Two-Bit asked. I shook my head and said "I cant." all of there faces got confused looks on them.

"Well why not?" Pony asked.

"Cause if I do and get caught then they'll send me to live with my grandma." I said.

"Fine." Pony said getting up and leaving. He was mad but he didn't understand at least this way I could see him every day if I got sent away I would never see him.

The next few days Pony wasn't at school either was Johnny or Two-Bit so I ate alone but then I started wondering where they were. So I decided to take my chances and go to the Curtis house and find out where they were.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry it took so long for me to update! sorry if you dont like it i was kind of in a hurry because it was driving me crazy that i didnt update in two days! Please read and REVIEW!


	11. The runaways

* * *

Hi everyone sorry it took so long for an update! Thanks again for all the reviews! I don't own the outsiders and hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

I walked as fast as I could to the Curtis house because I didn't really like that I was walking alone. When I got to the house I sighed with relief that I didn't get jumped and knocked on the door as hard as I could. I was really nervous and I hoped that Ponyboy was ok.

"Hey there kiddo I thought you weren't allowed to see us any more!" Soda pop said when he opened the door. He was smiling like usual but it wasn't his normal happy-go-lucky smile it was more forced.

"Hey Soda where is Ponyboy he Johnny and Two-Bit haven't been at school for a while and I was getting kind of worried." I said walking in and looking around for Ponyboy.

"Well…" Soda said looking worried. He then went on to explain that Johnny and Ponyboy were in a lot of trouble and how they ran away. I felt a tear run down my check. How could this happen?

"Your kidding right…. This is all big joke isn't it? Well its not funny?" I said getting irritated they had to be messing with me but I wasn't laughing.

"No sweetie were serious and were just as worried as you Dally left a little while ago and I gave him a note to give to pony he says he don't know where they are but I don't believe him." Soda said looking down at his feet.

"What ever." I said walking out. I was trying to seem like I didn't care that much I was trying to be strong but it was hard because I love Ponyboy and I don't know where he is. I began to run home as that one tear running down my cheek was joined by what seemed to me millions. This is the first time I had cried in years.

"Hey Hun how was school." my mom said when I got home. I just ignored her and ran to my room. I think she yelled something else but I didn't care I wanted to be alone. I wanted to be with Ponyboy more though.

* * *

Ok that's all for now Ill try to update may be tomorrow im not sure. Sorry again for it taking so long and sorry this is so0o0o short the next chapter will be longer and better promise. Please read and review! 


	12. Reunited

Well thanks for the reviews! I don't own the outsiders! Enjoy! Read and review! Please!

The next morning I got up really early. I barley slept last night because of what I learned that night. I walked down stairs to see that everyone else was up. I guess it only felt really early!

"Heather that cute boy that came over is in here." Macy said looking down at the news paper that was sitting on the table.

"What are you talking about mac-" I stopped when I looked down and saw that the paper did in fact have a picture of Ponyboy. It also had Johnny and Dally. I read it as fast as I could and ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could to the Curtis house. The paper had said that the three of them saved some little kids in a fire at the church.

I ran into the house without knocking. Everyone was there except Johnny and Dally. I realized that I was still in my pajamas when I walked in and everyone started staring at me. I was wearing a tight pink tank top and black shorts that were extremely short. My hair was in a messed up ponytail and I was wearing slippers. When I saw Ponyboy I suddenly didn't care they were all staring at me.

I ran over and kissed him the same way I did when we had our first kiss. We kissed for what seemed to be hours and then I finally broke away for air.

"Ponyboy your blond." I said stating the obvious.

"I missed you so much I thought you weren't allowed to see me anymore." Ponyboy said.

"Well my dad can go to hell for all I care I love you Ponyboy now if you ever do that again I'll kill you." I said I felt like I was going to start crying.

"I love you too and I'll never leave you again I promise." he said grabbing me around the waist and pulling me closer.

"Ok sorry to interrupt you love birds but we are leaving say hi to Johnny for me kay." Darry brought us both back to reality.

" Ok see ya guys." Ponyboy said letting go of my waist. When they left that left me Two-Bit and Ponyboy.

"Me and Two-bit are going to visit Johnny and Dally in the hospital you want to come?" Ponyboy said as he began to clean.

"Sure." I said. When we got there we went into Johnny's room first. When we got in there I saw that Ponyboy started to tear up. I did the same.

"Hey Johnny cake how are you can we get you anything?" Two-Bit asked.

"The book can you get me another one?" Johnny said weakly.

Then Ponyboy explained to Two-bit what he meant and he went down stairs to the gift shop. Johnny looked terrible.

"I'm gonna go and leave you two alone I got to get home any way." I said. Ponyboy nodded and I walked out. When I got out of the hospital I fell to my knees and began to cry which I had been doing a lot of lately.

**Ok sorry to cut it short. The story is almost finished! Yay! Ok well I hope you liked it please REVIEW!**


	13. All good things come to an end!

Ok guys I know it was a short story but this is my last chapter! Please read and review for the last time! I don't think I own the outsiders.

"Where did you run off to sweetie?" my mom asked when I walked in the door.

"Oh I just had to take care of something." I said starting to walk to my room.

"Or just going to see that boy? I saw the paper and I'm not stupid." I turned around and looked her in the eye.

"Mom you don't understand he loves me and I love him. He needs me you read the paper you know whats going on!" I said starting to cry man I have been doing that a lot. I may be tuff but this is too much.

"Love huh you don't even know what love is." My mom said putting her hands on her hip.

"But mom." I didn't know what to say.

"You know what this means you disobeyed me and your father and those boys are dangerous we don't want you around them. We called grandma and you will be staying with her until you get your act together." my mom said walking out of the room. How could she do this? I don't want to go live with an old lady. I cant leave Ponyboy. I ran to my room and slammed my door shut. I cried for almost an hour until my dad came in.

"Hey Hun." he said softly. I knew this was mostly his doing.

"Maybe if your nice and respectful you'll be home in about a month. My dad said with a smile like everything was ok.

"Go to hell." I said and stormed out. I decided to go to pony's again since it was evening now. When I got there no one was home. Then I remember them talking about a rumble tonight. So I just sat down on the porch. I sat there for almost an hour then saw the gang coming up to the gate looking beat up.

"You guys win?" I asked standing up.

"Hells yeah!" Steve screamed.

"Hey where's pony?" I asked when we got inside.

"I don't know him and Dally disappeared after the rumble." Darry said sitting down in the recliner. We sat in pretty much silence until Ponyboy walked in. he looked worse than all of them and looked sad.

"Whats wrong Pony?" Darry said standing up.

"Johnny's dead and Dally ran off." he said starting to cry. Oh man. I didn't know Johnny very well but you didn't need to to fall in love with him. He was the gangs puppy now he's dead. After a couple minutes I broke the silence.

"Ponyboy I got to talk to you in the kitchen."

"Ok he said fallowing me out of the room.

"Pony I know its not a good time but it might be my last chance my parents are sending me to live with my grandma." I said starting to cry.

"What no you cant leave I love you." he said still crying.

"I love you too but I don't have a choice." I said. He just stared at me until the phone rang and we heard Darry say that Dally was in trouble. They all ran out and left me still standing there alone. I just went home. The next day I was on a train to my grandmas. When I got there she said that she heard on the news that a boy around where I lived was shot down dead by the police. I knew it was Dal but I didn't cry. I had cried too mich in the past few days and I was done. Its been three years since I went to live with my grandma. We all decided it was best I stayed with her. I was sick of being sad and that's all that happened back home. I haven't talked to Ponyboy since that awful night. I think about him every day and still love him with all my heart. I never want to see him again because it will bring back too much pain. That is why I am staying with my grandma. But I do sometimes wonder if he still loves me too.

Ok that was the last chapter! Please don't hate me for killing johnny and Dally off. Please read and review one more time. Thank yall sooooo much!


End file.
